Who am I?
by Gwilwileth of Imladris
Summary: Trowa questions who he is after Duo shows up telling him he's the piolit of Heavy Arms. Set after that episode.*complete*


Who am I? By Lady2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW or the song "I'm with you." That is property of Avirl Lavigne. Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise or something. This is a one-person perspective type song fic . don't sue I have nothing! Based on some of the events in the series might be a Tad AU but go with it I haven't seen the series in a long time.  
  
I'm standing on the Bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that'd you be here by now.  
  
"Trowa! Trowa!"  
  
Why did the boy with the long braid attempt to talk to me? I've never seen him.have I? And why did she get so mad at him?  
  
There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
I wish I could remember more. I remember being lost, and then they found me. It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new.  
  
The Circus with Catherine, my sister.I think. Yea she must be. and I must've always lived there because the Rodies make comments about me and the lions, and the first time I was in her knife-throwing act. I guess this is my home.  
  
I don't know who you are But I'm with you.  
  
If this is my home it's not fair! Why can't I get any answers? Why is nothing familiar? Amnesia or not I think it could be fading by now. It should be- it fades when you're around a thing that are familiar to you; at least that's what should have happened by now as the doctor told me at the last town.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face. Is there anybody here I know?  
  
Braided moron! If it wasn't for him and the little sneak behind the curtain, talk to me and tick Catherine off thing I could be back in my bed. Asleep, not questioning my entire life without having any memories of it.  
  
Cause nothings going right And everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone.  
  
I must have been very lonely. No one really talks to me except Catherine or the Ringleader.but the lions seem to like me. Amnesia sucks.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
I guess I should be getting back into the tent; it's late and cold. Catherine would have a fit if she found out I was all the way out by the lions at night. I pass by the Head tent quietly I see shadows the outline people, and I hear voices. Catherine's, she doesn't seem happy. I crouch down behind one of the crates and listen.  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are But I'm with you.  
  
"He can't stay here much longer!" I hear the Ringleader yell.  
  
"He's not dangerous!" Catherine screams back," He can't remember anything about that so he's not a danger to us anymore. He can stay here and do his act!"  
  
"He's not a danger?" I hear the Ringleader ask with some sarcasm in his voice. "Trowa made it a point not to inform many that he was a Gundam Pilot. So that braided kid musta been one too, and if he's looking for Trowa then that means so is Oz, or whatever twisted organization that wants them dead now. He nearly got this circus destroyed once because of that stupid Gundam. You say he's not dangerous just cause he's lost his memory?  
  
I SAY YOUR FULL OF IT!"  
  
Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind! Yea, Yea, Yea.  
  
'GUNDAM PILOT?!!?!" Ok not only do I have amnesia but my ear must be messed up.me a Gundam Pilot? I slink back to my tent and bed quietly. Pulling the covers over my head I replay the conversation over and over in my head.  
  
"You say he's not dangerous just cause he's lost his memory? I SAY YOUR FULL OF IT!"  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new.  
  
What is going on? This is really messed up. Me a Gundam Pilot, and that braided Kid too? Does Catherine really believe this? All these questions make my head hurt. I hear some one walk in the tent. It's Catherine; quickly I close my eyes attempting to feign sleep. I feel her kiss me on the forehead and pull the covers securely around me.  
  
"It's okay Trowa." She says." I won't let them take you back. You'll never have to go to war again. I am your family, your big sister now."  
  
What is going on this just get's weirder and more confusing by the minute. I feel some one stroke my hair, like a big sister would do to clam a little brother's bad dreams. I'll confront her tomorrow. About everything, but for right now I'll grant her her wish. She can be my big sister and I can feel like I have a family and a past.just until dawn.  
  
I don't know who you are But I'm with you.  
  
The end  
  
Review please! 


End file.
